Attack On The Nightmare Pokemon
by justgreat1215
Summary: A long-dead orginization attacks Darkrai. His death seems certain, will he be ok? One-shot. My first REAL story, In the eyes doesn't count. LunarEclipseshipping T for Darkrai's injuries.


justgreat: Ok, guys. After months of being dead, I upload a story!

Mew: 'Bout time, it's been forever!

Alfonzo: Why don't you upload chapters for MY story anymore?

justgreat: Because, if anything, it was just a test!

ML54: WHY DOES EVERYONE USE THIS

justgreat: Because it's a hilarious gag. Now be a good MewLover, or my next story is about how Celebi and Mew get together and ONE OF THEM DIES

ML54: NOOOOO! Anything but that! I'll be good.

justgreat: J good. Missingno. , disclaimer!

Missingno.: Why me!

justgreat: Because you've been giving me grief on my Pokemon Blue Lately!

Missingno.: Fine. Justgreat1215 doesn't own Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh, or the OC genders and personalities of the legendaries. Those belong to MewLover54.

"Hang in there, Darkrai, I'll be ok," Arceus tried to calmly say. Kinda hard to act calm

when one of her own creations was in the E.R. "Ok, Rotom, what happened here?"

Rotom sniffled, "W-well, Darkrai and I were chatting about the new Yu-gi-oh sets, when suddenly about 50 people came. They sent out all their pokemon, mostly fighting and bug types. I could tell they were after Darkrai. Then he told me to run and get help. I-I fled. Oh, I'm a coward! I should've stayed and fought them with Darkrai! If I would've, he might be ok!". It was clear that Rotom was not going to be able to say anything else, he was too choked up. "Ok, Cresselia, how's it look?" Arceus said. "Not good. He lost most of his blood, he has 3 broken ribs, a broken vertebrae, a shattered arm, and a punctured lung. I don't know if he'll make it,". Cresselia was trying not to burst into tears, being the one as the doctor, but it was hard when her best friend (and secret crush) was in such bad shape. "Alright, everyone, clear out! Cresselia and her team of Audino are going to have to do major surgery on Darkrai to get him back together. So no one comes in her until I or Cresselia says. Understand?". All the legendaries nodded. "Good. Everyone can go back to their rooms now."

Through the night, Darkrai had major surgeries on him. He had to get a titanium replacement for his arm, new ribs, a new lung, a new vertebrae, and had an 2 IV's in him: One to get more fluids into him, one for new blood. While this was going on, Darkrai was in a coma, dreaming.

_Darkrai and Rotom were chatting about the new Yu-Gi-Oh sets. "So, what do you think about the new Samurai Warlord's, Darkrai?" Rotom said. Darkrai shrugged, "It's nice that they have a tournament deck out, but it makes it too easy for someone to make an insta-kill deck." "But you have one," Rotom said. Darkrai grinned, "Alright, you got me. I hate the deck, only when it's used against me." Just then_, _about 50 humans popped out of nowhere and sent out their pokemon. What shocked Darkrai was that they were mostly fighting and bug types. "Rotom, go get help! It's me they wan't!" Rotom quickly floated away. "Attack!" each of the humans said. A third of the pokemon clawed and bit his left arm, third attacked his right arm, and a third of them attacked his body. Darkrai managed to throw the ones on his right arm off with a shadow claw, but he couldn't get the others off. They were trying to pull him down, and finally, with a sickening CRACK! they had succeeded. He could tell some bones had been broken, but didn't know how serious. "That's enough, return," all the men said. Then the leader came out. "With any luck, that Rotom would have gotten their doctor, Cresselia. Then, when she comes, we will capture her, too. With the combined powers, we will control the moon, and will flood the earth!" _Flood the Earth?_ Darkrai thought. _That sounds a lot like… Team Aqua!_ "I… won't let you hurt her," and with all the strength he could muster, used Dark Void to put them all to sleep, than used Dark Pulse to blast them away. Then, he passed out._

The next day, Arceus said she had some news. "Darkrai is stable, but he'll need to stay in the hospital wing for a month or so. You can go see him, but no pushing on him, no touching him (she glanced at Phione when she said this), and no shouting. Got it?" Theey all nodded. "Good. You can see him, then," And they all went in to see Darkrai. As you can imagine, they were all VERY happy to see Darkrai was ok.

After a lot of hugs, cheers, and "Glad you're ok!"s, they all left to go back to the hall and have supper. Then it was just Cresselia and Darkrai. Finally, Darkrai said, "You did a good job on my new arm, Cress." Cresselia replied, "How can you be so positive? You almost got killed, and yet you're not seething anger!" Darkrai said, "Well, here's why. When they were done roughing me up, I overheard them say they were going to capture another, and with out combined powers the could flood the world. Naturally, I wasn't going to let that happen, so I blasted them with a Dark Pulse and passed out. But I'm happy because that one person is ok. The one person who means the world to me." "Well, who is it?" Cresselia replied, saddened because he didn't love her. "Ok, I'll give you a hint. She made me a new arm." To say Cresselia was shocked and happy would be a MASSIVE understatement. Tears of joy were in her eyes. "Darky, you-you-" "I love you, Cress," Darkrai said. "Hey, after I get healed up, you want to go for dinner?" "I would love to, Darky," Cresselia replied. Darkrai smiled, " It's a date, then," "Well, Cress, you'd better get some sleep. Goodnight, Cress." "Goodnight, Darky,".

justgreat: Well, that went well!

Mew: It sucked!

justgreat: (snaps fingers)

Mew: AHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS WASHING MACHINE RIGHT NOW!

justgreat: No. J

Zeke: GET HER OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!

justgreat: o.O how'd YOU get in here?

Zeke: I blew stuff up, with mai TNT!

justgreat: (looks at massive hole in building) THAT'S going on your bill.

Zeke: Uh oh… I don't have any money! MewLover! I need the money to pay for just great's wall!

ML54: Pay for it yourself!

justgreat: Well, Zeke, to pay for this, you'll have to do the disclaimers in my stories 4 times.

Zeke: NOOOOOOO-(disappears and reappears in chains)

justgreat: Great, now that that's settled, Plz review, no flames, and while you're at it, check out MewLover54's channel. He's what inspired me to write Fanfiction. Thanks, dude!


End file.
